A Shadow Of a Soul
by Coffee-Addict-Ngh
Summary: Shadow has been waiting for years, but his love in violet just won't turn around. VioXShadow cute and fluffy! Rated T to be safe, takes place in my own world i made! do not copy please!
1. Prologue

Prologue: Nocturne of shadows

Darkness, a lone breeze and a chill. That's all that's needed on a night of hollow's eve. A light drift of snow falls slowly down onto the back of a purple haired teen's head. Wearing all black and gray and blue jeans, the boy didn't even flinch. He was used to the cold. Sitting dangling his feet off the edge of the tall cliff with the great city in the background with trick or treater's laughter heard from miles around. The tall teen looks up as purple strands fall away from his eyes to reveal ruby irises staring cold and lonely across the large city before they closed to one thought that brought a pang to his heart.

"Vio." the voice was whispered softly before tears of blood streamed down the flawless face marking the sign of regret and betrayal.


	2. Movement

Chapter 1: Movement

Sitting in an Inn was the very same Vio. Wearing his usual violet tunic and white leggings he laid reading on the cheap white bed while his long blonde hair sprayed out around his head. Red one of his counterparts was dressed up as a cat while his boyfriend Blue goggled at him. Red fixed the black cat ears on top of his short blonde head. Blue was in his normal outfit as well with his ocean blue tunic. His sword was strapped to his back.

"What are you going as Blue?" Vio asked peeking his icy blue eyes over his book. "I thought you were dressing up?" Red's yellow eyes sparkled as the deep blue ones of his friends lit up.

"I'm me stupid!" His deep voice contorted as if t were something to be proud of. The violet-clad hero just shook his head and sighed going back to his vampire novel. He'd been reading that since he found out Shadow was a vampire in a sense. He'd needed blood to live much unlike other shadow people who didn't need anything to live. They technically didn't even need to breathe.

"Where's Green?" Red's high voice referred to our green eyed Blondie of the group. Vio rolled his eyes knowing exactly where he was. With Vaati and Fuu-chan having 'fun.' Vaati the ex wind mage and his shadow Guffu which we nicknamed Fuu-chan. Green loved Vaati's long lavender hair and ruby eyes while Fuu-chan had the same it was in a darker tone as well as his ridiculous outfit in which bore a purple cape. Red shrieked and pointed at the wall behind Vio.

"It, it moved!" Blue stared at what Red was pointing to. It was his shadow. They knew how much it bothered Vio when they did that and it was fake. At least it usually was.

Vio glared daggers at them. "I told you not to do that." he reprimanded strictly marking his book page and put it down. He turned around just in time to see it move again in a waving motion. Vio stared dumbstruck for a few minutes, and then he turned back at the two. "Please tell me that really happened and I'm not insane." they both nodded vigorously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~S.O.U.L.S.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

VIO

I sat awake all night watching the dark shadows move across the ceiling knowing full well it was from the citizens of the shadow realm. I always thought it to be ironic Shadow would be named what he was. I guess Gannon had a cruel sense of humor. I sit up on my elbow on the side to peer over at the bed next to me. Of course Red was snuggled tightly against Blue's chest. A surge of jealousy rang through me like an electric shock. No I didn't _like_ either of them but I still wasn't able to be by Shadow and seeing them so happy made it hurt all the more. Even though I've always hid what I felt, Shadow could've been able to tell I was lonely without him or if I was lying about being fine. No one else did though, not even Red who notices just about everything. I just wish I could find him, he disappeared but he didn't die, I can feel it and what I saw today with the shadow moving just proves it more. I lie back down and curl up, 'I really wish Shadow were here' I thought as I felt my eye lids grow heavy and finally close them for much needed sleep.


	3. Crying Blood

Chapter 2: Crying Blood

SHADOW

No matter how hard I try he doesn't notice me trying to get his attention. Vio hasn't seen me once. Red and Blue notice but Vio won't believe them. I paced back and forth in the abandoned town that was once my home. The dreariness of the dark world was horrifying once you'd experienced the wonders of the light. How hard I've tried and known I could do nothing, the many times I've tried and done nothing. I wish Guffu would stop by I'm so lonely here all by myself. I wonder if he ever misses me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.E.A.R.T.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BLUE

Believe it or not I'm worried. I'm worried about Vio. I stare bordely out the Inn room's window as the dark clouds showed it was going to rain. Everyone else went shopping, Vio for books and Red for clothes which left me and my mind to wander. Of course I'm not alone. I didn't believe I was since I first saw Vio's shadow move around. He may have never noticed before, but he certainly did last night. I'm mostly worried about what Shadow's trying to say, it could be something about the dark world or shadow realm as Vio calls it. He might even be in trouble! I sighed as I shut the window and walked out of our room locking it behind me. Whatever it was, I would find out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SHADOW

A rumor started that the light world's hill was haunted. That wasn't exactly a lie, I do sit here often and try to reach the light world while thinking of Vio. I guess people see a solid black shape moping on a cliff as a bad thing. I turned around as I heard booted footsteps walk across the gravel. To my surprise Blue came over and sat next to me.

"Hey," he smiled looking directly at me.

"How the hell'd you find me?"

"You're not that hard to spot when you know what you're looking for." he rested his face in his hand looking out towards the city. "Vio really misses you. Why don't you ever come out?" For once he looked honestly curious, that was the first time I ever seen him like that.

"I can't." I turned to give him my pained expression. "I really wish I could, I can't find a mirror portal anywhere. I've been trying to stay close to where ya'll are but it's hard to. The Dark World has its limitations too." I looked down towards the bottom of the cliff. "I need a shard of the dark mirror to get out." I smiled bitterly.

"Well why don't you just talk to Vio?"

"You can't hear me unless you believe I'm there."

"What about yesterday? You waved at us and he saw!"

"He's too sad to think I'm really here. Besides that wasn't me. There's more than one shadow person who like you guys. Dark could've easily slipped through to wave at you. Same with Luna."

"Who's that?"

"Nevermind. When you get a chance to talk to Vio alone, can you tell him something for me?" When Blue nodded I continued "Tell him I said the Shadow Prince book was a good read and I hope he writes more on it. OK?"

"Sure" he smiled and stood up. "Visit more often would 'ya?" he teased making me crack a rare smile. At least it's rare now a days. I looked back down the cliff as Blue walked away to the Inn before he got in trouble for leaving. Soon enough I was alone again. I started humming the song of storms again as I felt a few rain drops fall through the light and into the Dark World. Thunder crackled loudly as a sudden downpour came, 'the perfect weather for my feelings right now' I thought. I felt warm liquid slide down from my eyes. I was crying away my blood again. 'Don't give up on me…Vio…'


	4. Happy Ever Shadow

VIO

I didn't believe my Blue companion about taking to Shadow at first until he told me his message. Shadow was the only one who knew I wrote, there was no way he could have found out on his own. Not even Vaati and Fuu-chan know about it. A left a good half hour ago to try and find him on the cliff. It was hard to find while it was pouring rain, my guess its Shadow doing it. Running up to what I thought was the cliff; I sat on the edge looking around a bit to what I could through the drops splashing. I noticed a small blood stain on the ground next to me with a few scattered drops. 'He was crying, he really does miss me.' I thought guiltily. I squinted to try and see the dark silhouette sitting and looking down sadly.

"Hey," I smiled at him "I found a piece in your old hat" I took the mirror shard out from my pocket and handed it to him as he looked up at me. Hesitantly he took it looking curiously at the object. He appeared in full color, purple hair and all. Shadow smiled happily and hugged me without a word.


	5. POSSIBLE SEQUEL

SOAS Possible sequel

Dear readers, Resident Evil Lionhart made a fairly good point about creating a sequel

Well I've decided I might just do that. Even though I have like 4 other unfinished stories I will add another one! :D

Review if you agree (and vote on my profile!)


End file.
